chainsofgredinfandomcom-20200213-history
Coming Up Carter
Summary As the morning broke out and the party, given beds in the tree forts of the grove woke up from their slumber, began to go about their day and see what needed to be done. Carter was the first to leave and headed to the city to purchase a new cloak since he had given his last one to the child slave he helped rescue. After purchasing a dark grey/green cloak, he decided to buy a couple daggers as well as head to an apothecary to check out potions and poisons. The owner, like most elves found it amusing that a creature with such a (comparatively) short lifespan was wasting his money on potions. Carter, feeling a bit insulted decided to grab the closest bottle and throw it. Unfortunately, Carter ended up breaking it and was pierced by shards as well as burned by the contents of the bottle. Momentarily distracted, he threw the bottle but was unable to hit the owner as he dodged and lept over his counter. Carter was unable to fend him off and was grabbed by the throat, and slammed into the ground. The owner cooly told him to leave his premises and to pay for the damages, grabbing his coin purse and taking 200 gold. Carter, knowing when he was beaten, decided to leave and walk around the city, bandaging his bloody hand. Baldrick was the second to leave, deciding to take up Council Member Laterem's offer of a tour of his brewery and get some information from him. Baldrick eventually reached the half elf quarter and was led to Laterem's office, where he noticed a more recent vintage of his family's Scotch resting on Laterem's table. After exchanging pleasantries, Baldrick brought up the bottle, and was told that his brother and Laterem exchanged their respective brews as a way of keeping in touch, one brewer to another. Baldrick expressed his concern with this and told Laterem of what his family did to him. Laterem, shocked at the revelation asked Baldrick if he should cut ties, but Baldrick stated that would be suspect, and instead requested that his whereabouts were not shared with his family. Laterem curtly nodded and gave Baldrick a tour of the facility, eventually gathering his staff and telling them to observe Baldrick as he brewed some Scotch, hopefully learning something in the process. As Baldrick's mind blanked, he started gathering random ingredients, not knowing what he was doing and started mixing the materials which included hair and mud from his shoe. As the onlookers watched with a mixture of disgust and awe, Baldrick continued humming and acting with such confidence that no one was able to stop him from what could very well be poison. Once Baldrick completed his process, Laterem applauded him and thanked him for the interesting learning experience. He then invited him to the cellar so that he may give him a bottle of his finest wine as a show of thanks. Baldrick agreed and headed down behind Laterem, wondering what would happen to his brew. Verathis and Firali woke and had breakfast together, then parted ways. Firali approached Gylain, hoping to explain his reasons for lying, and trying to regain Gylain's favour. Gylain expressed that she did not trust him and was told by the mayor and Gwarri Oakhammer of Arpeon to not trust him as well. She expressed that she had no choice but to let the party help clean up the forest, and as soon as they were done ushering in stability, she would reconsider them staying with the wardens and Firali's place within the group as well. Firali, unrelenting told her that she would trust him and went outside to see where Verathis headed off to. Verathis heard rumours of a comatose warden and approached the medical tent to see if he could be of any use. When he entered, he saw a very busy elf tending to a younger warden who bore strange whiplike marks on her arms and legs. Verathis was told that the affliction was most likely caused by a rift between the material plane and Feywild because no plants or creatures in the surrounding area cause such effects, when Verathis suggested entering to find whatever caused this, the elf laughed and told him that would be a huge mistake as it is a very dangerous place and the wardens do their best to keep rifts closed. Verathis eventually headed out and heard a commotion. Firali and Verathis observed a group standing around Iolas, the elf that Baldrick insulted and challenged. Coming back from a hunt, Iolas demanded to know where Baldrick was and accused him of being a coward. Verathis stated that he was in the town, most likely returning by the evening while Firali thought of helping Iolas in the fight. Iolas, not patient enough to wait, told Verathis and Firali to help find him, as they and Iolas' audience followed into the town. Verathis considered taking Iolas down or help Baldrick in the battle while Firali thought the opposite. As the group made their way to the town Carter eventually joined in, being told by Verathis what was going on and also considered taking Iolas down with his new daggers. The group eventually recieved information and headed to the half elf quarter. While this was happening, Baldrick was being shown various vintages and was told by Laterem that once the brew was prepared, he would host a sampling party and asked Baldrick what name he wanted to give the brew. Baldrick, pondering for a second told him that it is "Tory Scotch Whiskey" (knowing it was most likely corrupted) and began to ask about the other council members, and how to get in their good graces. Laterem gave a brief history of each and shed some light on their past lives and current disposition. He then gave Baldrick a very special bottle of "Wintershade #7" and continued talking about the finer points of brewing until they were interrupted by Iolas' party, demanding that Baldrick exit Laterem's brewery and answer the challenge. Laterem and Baldrick stepped out, trying to calm Iolas down, stating that Baldrick had a very justified reason to get so worked up but Iolas would not step down, telling Laterem that Baldrick had insulted his pop-pop, a slight that could not be ignored. Baldrick, fearing that his lapse of judgement put him in serious harm's way tried to reason with Iolas, offering him the wine Laterem had gifted him earlier. Iolas, seemingly mollified at the offer still spoke of his honour and how 1 bottle of wine was not enough for his friends and the insult to his family. Laterem then exclaimed he had a solution to this issue, he would host a friendly bout at his estate where they would not only be able to fight it out in front of a crowd, but Baldrick's brew would also be shared amongst the attendees, showing friendship between the outsiders and Eliasil. Baldrick, now fearing for the outcome of both the battle and the beverage being served momentarily agreed as he began to think of how to deal with this new development. Iolas and his group seemed satisfied with the proposal and promised to meet in 1 weeks time, leaving the party to their own devices as the sun began to set. Carter decided to leave and experience the nightlife of the Half Elf quarter, with Firali stealthily tailing behind him so that he doesn't cause any trouble while Verathis informed Baldrick about the whiplike marks on a warden. Baldrick thought that it was a self inflicted wound for pleasure and began to laugh, to where an onlooker gasped. Verathis and Baldrick then went up and told the onlooking elf about the depraved acts the Wardens engage in, causing shock and causing the elf to state he would not let his children or his friends' children to join the Wardens. He then left in a hurry leaving Baldrick and Verathis shrugging while heading out to explore the city. Carter eventually made his way into a bar, where he was greeted rather warmly. Some of the half elves in the area took interest and spoke of how they heard Carter single handedly slew a basilisk. A young male elf approached enamoured by the story and requested to see the gifts he recieved from Cinra. Carter initially suspicious asked him why and the young elf, introduced himself as Rhalyf, a student of the arcane arts. Carter told him that he would only allow him if he provided some information, to which Rhalyf stated that his information was a lot of magical nonsense that may not be of use to him, instead offering to introduce him to 3 females eyeing Carter with interest. Carter eventually agreed and as Rhalyf looked over Carter's armour he marvelled at the work and thanked him for the experience, then began guiding him to the table with the three females. Firali, observing from the distance and feeling a bit jealous began to make his way into the crowd and as Rhalyf began boasting of Carter's prowess, Firali interrupted and stated that Carter had not killed it, Firali did. Firali was unable to convince the ladies who then accused of being jealous and was shooed away, telling him to not bother Carter. The rest of the patrons joined in and jeered as Firali left promptly, feeling a bit annoyed at being insulted. Carter and Rhalyf continued their conversation and as the night went on, he managed to leave the bar with 2 of the females, a half elf named Claire and a elf named Radelia, who invited him into their home. Meanwhile, Baldrick and Verathis were walking in the quarter when they overheard the sound of a slurring gnome, speaking of demons and disappearances. As they approached, the gnome told them that his entire colony disappeared and that the Wardens were doing nothing about it. Baldrick jokingly told him that he knew of the reason, to which the gnome suddenly demanded that he tell him. Baldrick, feeling a bit brash decided to tell him that he wouldn't tell him. Suddenly without warning the gnome attacked, and Baldrick began to get quite a beating. Verathis seeing this, decided to try to help Baldrick and subdue the gnome but got his bell rung a couple times in a comical fashion as the old gnome flipped through the air and sprung off Baldrick's arm, performing the splits and kicking both Verathis and Baldrick aside. Verathis and Baldrick were finally able to nab the old gnome, saying that Baldrick was joking and to stop this madness. The gnome looked at them as if they were crazy and calmed down, telling the two of how he went to check up on his family and they disappeared without struggle. Baldrick then told the gnome to get out, to which he happily obliged. As Verathis and Baldrick caught their breath they headed back to the camp, hoping to catch a wink after their crazy day. A few moments later, Baldrick realized his bottle was missing and swore, realizing the gnome must have swiped it in the battle. Firali decided to head out of the town and explore. He began to look for ravens but was unsuccessful, as he was about to give up his search he saw a large bird like creature with antlers on its head, and decided to follow it. Firali jumped from branch to branch trying to keep up but lost sight. Once again, just as he was about to quit, he saw the light of a campfire and heard various voices that he did not recognize as Wardens. As he carefully approached, he saw what looked like poachers. The party consisting of a Human Ranger, Half Elf Paladin, Human Cleric, Tiefling Sorceror, and Black Dragonborn Fighter spoke in hushed tones about avoiding the Wardens. Firali's ears perked up to this and focusing on the new mission, he followed. As the sun rose, Baldrick and Verathis woke up for their meal, looking particularily beat up. Baldrick asked a Warden about Gylain and was told that she was at odds with the old council member, her mother and was constantly fighting to get resources while her mother fought against it. As the conversation continued, a beaming Carter arrived for breakfast and Wardens who were in the same bar the night before began to laugh and congratulate him as he sat down. The party then wondered where Firali ended up and an elf told them that he left the night before. Knowing the forest was unsafe, the party discussed getting transported to a location southward, hopefully cutting him off in his path or finding out what happened to him. Baldrick instead headed to the city, believing Firali could handle himself while Carter and Verathis were teleported. As Verathis and Carter made their way southwards trying to find signs of their fellow party member, they encountered a giant nest with 2 large bird like creatures. Verathis was able to tell the creatures were not natural and the two decided to stealth and get a closer look. Verathis was able to approach undetected but Carter ended up snapping a few twigs, causing the bird like creatures to turn. Carter then immediately sprang into action and threw his daggers, hitting one of the creatures while Verathis cast a flaming sphere. The creatures began to scream and take to the air, one of them divebombed Verathis, raking him with its talons and attempting to gore him with its antlers. Verathis managed to stay on his feet and focused on his spell, successfully burning the other creature while Carter threw his daggers and attacked with his shortbow. As one of the creatures fell, Verathis started focusing more on the one in front of him, landing strikes with his staff and morphing into beasts while casting spells. Carter then climbed a tree and leapt, slamming his blade into the skull of the beast and felling it, spraying ichor everywhere. Verathis looked past the creature and saw a worrying sight, the spell he cast caused the nest and tree to catch fire. The two then groaned, knowing they were in a spot of trouble. Meanwhile, the sound of distant spellcasting and cries caused the party Firali was following to pick up their pace, and Firali exerted himself trying to follow them, as he listened to the party he caught on a few more words, including the phrase "Find Sofae" Unfortunately he wasn't able to ponder why they would want the former party member, as the sounds of nearby Wardens reached the party, and the Tiefling cast invisibility, as the party split up into different directions. Firali immediately ran to the Wardens and told them to send word to Gylain, telling her that he was following a group of dangerous looking poachers. The Wardens immediately offered their help but he told them to go as he renewed his efforts to find them, successfully finding signs of a few of the members. As he followed closely he suddenly found himself magically bound, and the voice of the Dragonborn behind him told him to not make any sudden movements. He was then tied and dragged through the woods, eventually seeing some of the poachers looking at him with annoyance, some discussed disposing of him, while the Half Elf Paladin, apparently the leader told them to shut it and approached. Looking none to pleased at their uninvited guest. Kills 2 Peryton, 1 Time honoured artisinal craft, 1 Half Elf and 1 Elven P***y Loot * Wintershade #7 Wine (Currently Stolen) Category:Sessions